As is known, horticultural products and food products, such as for example potatoes, citrus fruits and the like, are currently packaged by using packages which are substantially bag-shaped and are obtained by means of a net made of plastic material which is simply extruded, thereby suffering the drawback of having limited mechanical properties.
Another problem further consists in that the net has limited dimensional stability in the direction of its thickness, i.e., at right angles to the plane of extension of the net, therefore creating inevitably regions of limited contact with the contained product which might cause damage.
The use of biaxially-stretched polypropylene nets has not proved to be feasible, since such nets are unsuitable due to a defect of poor weldability, and therefore considerable difficulties would be encountered in forming the package and applying any advertising bands which might also have a structural purpose.
Another problem encountered with the background art further consists in that the amount of material that must be provided is relatively large, with consequent high costs, also as regards disposal thereof.